Christmas with you
by Lisse08
Summary: A special event. A special someone. And a special gift... Pairing Yuuram


**Title: Christmas with you **

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM**

"Wolfram, where is His Majesty?" Conrad pushed open the heavy door to find his brother pacing back and forth in front of the castle.

"Gone," Wolfram didn't stop storming the ground, obviously irritated.

"Gone? To where?" Conrad continued to ask.

"Where? _WHERE? _How would I know?? We were in the garden just now. He was trying to shove me off ever since this morning. He vanished the moment when I didn't pay my attention to him." Conrad winced slightly when Wolfram stopped and clenched his fist together. "If he dared to cheat on me, I swear he will never live through today!"

"Wolfram, you know he won't do something like that." Conrad smiled at the possessiveness his little brother shown over his godson.

"Like hell he wouldn't! He wouldn't waste a chance like this! It's a chance where he could roam around freely without me biting at his tail. Oh Shinou, What if… What if he's holding hands with a woman right now? What if they k..ki..kis.. AGHH!!" Wolfram threw his hands into the empty air and continued to storm. Conrad sworn the grass beneath Wolfram should have been dead by now.

"Why don't you search for him?"

"Do you think I didn't? I sent off my guards looking around the castle and they are still looking, the guards outside this castle said that the wimp never step out of here. He must still be in here." Wolfram mumbled.

Conrad chuckled softly which earned him another look from the prince. He should really tell him about it.

"Well, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. But this morning, Yuuri did tell me that he would be going back to Earth."

"What!?" Wolfram flared up. That wimp told his brother about it but chose not to inform his own fiancé?

"Calm down, Wolfram. Yuuri said that it's only going to take him awhile." Conrad smiled knowingly and walked over to his brother.

"That wimp! Always disappear on his own without telling me. I'm going to kill him!!" Wolfram shouted.

"Now, Wolfram, Yuuri…"

"And don't you call him like that!" Wolfram shot back to the brunette. Conrad blinked.

"Call him what?"

"_Yuuri_!"

"Yuuri?" He still could not comprehend what his brother meant.

"Don't call him by his name with that tone!"

"What's wrong about that?" Conrad laughed and looked enquiringly at Wolfram.

"Yuuri told me that. You are his name-giving godfather?" Wolfram pouted.

"Ohaha. That!"

"Don't give me _That_!! How can you go to the earth and give the future Maou that kind of name? I heard from Gunter that Yuuri has his own father who is a mazoku as well. He could give Yuuri a name, not you."

"In case you didn't know, Wolfram. I was ordered to deliver the soul safely to Shibuya family 15 years ago. I didn't really go to his house to name him. This pregnant woman couldn't find a taxi when she was about to give birth. So, I offered to send her to the hospital."

"Ta-ku-xi? What's that?"

"It's a vehicle on Earth. They used it to transport people from one place to another."

XxxxX

"Heika!!" Somewhere in the other place of the castle, Gunter exclaimed as he pushed his way with ex-Maou, Cecilie, both heading towards the same destination, the garden. They were informed by the maids that the person that they wanted to meet at the moment was there.

"That's so unfair, Gunter! I'm the one requesting first!" Cheri said.

"Cheri-sama, I believe I'm the one who received the information first."

"But, I'll be the one spending the time with heika!" Cheri retorted at a higher pitch.

"No. I have been dreaming for this moment for years, and now heika should be spare me some of his time." Their voices echoed along the corridor.

XxxxX

"Then, what did that has anything to do with naming Yuuri?" Wolfram ignored the explanation.

"She is Yuuri's mother. I told her that In Shin Makoku, Yuuri meant July." Conrad smiled again when Wolfram turned away.

"How can you call Yuuri by his first name?" Wolfram sulked.

"You're calling him by his first name too." Conrad pointed out.

"I'm his fiancé, so it's ok."

"You're making the decision on your ow…" Conrad hadn't finished the words and he was cut across by the prince again.

"Shut up!" Red-faced, Wolfram shouted.

"Yes, yes. I understand. Wolf, I'll just call him Heika."

"What's that with 'wolf'?! Don't call me 'Wolf'! Darn! I hope I was Yuuri's name-giving godfather. If only I'm the one who name Yuuri, I would have named him with a better and simple name."

Conrad sighed.

"What kind of name do you intend to give?"

"Well… that… let's say, Ryan or Jake…" Wolfram felt his voice trailed off, suddenly aware that there was something wrong with those names.

"I'll tell you something, Wolfram. Heika is someone who has black hair and black eyes, a Japanese boy through and through. With his last name as Shibuya, don't you think it's strange if he has a name like Jake Shibuya? He'll be laughed at in school." Wolfram's face turned even redder at his mistakes.

"S--SHUT UP!! That's the same question to you too. Why did you name him Yuuri?"

"You should ask his mother about it. I only suggested the name but I didn't expect her to use it."

Wolfram crossed his arms, fuming with unknown anger.

"Where is that wimp?!"

XxxxxX

"Conrad!!" Both shouted as they flung the door opened. Standing in the garden were Wolfram and Conrad. Wolfram seemed to be mad about something while Conrad was still wearing his smile.

"Gunter, Mother, what are you two doing? You two are too loud." Wolfram turned towards their directions.

"Ah, you two come just in time." Conrad exclaimed. He had something to tell them.

"Conrad!!"

"What's wrong?"

"How can you not tell us such important information?" Gunter wailed.

"That's right, why didn't you tell your mother?"

"What are you two referring to?" Confused, he asked.

"Christmas!" Gunter blurted out first.

"Yes. Ku-ri-su-ma-su. Christmas." Cheri said. Blinked, he did not expect them to know about this so earlier. Now, it seemed that Yuuri's wish to keep this a secret would be futile. He eyed his little brother and sighed. 'Let's just hope that Wolfram will understand this.'

"Oh, Christmas. That's a one year once event. What's so special about that?" He faked.

"From what I heard, Christmas is an event where I can spend the time alone with just that special someone. And if it ends with a kiss… that would be so romantic…" Cheri said dreamingly. 'This is going to be troublesome…'

"Ah, yes. Christmas is where people buy presents for those they love and spend time with that special someone." 'Not another one…'

"SEE?" Both Gunter and Cheri exclaimed. Wolfram raised his brows.

"And who's that special someone, Mother?" Wolfram asked out of curiosity. Cheri gave an evil grin at her son and approached him. She lifted a finger in front of Wolfram's face.

"Of course it's heika. He-i-ka." Cheri deliberately stressed on the words slowly as she enjoyed the features on her son changed from surprised to anger.

"I presume that you're referring to Yuuri, MY fiancé, and that you're thinking of kissing him?" Wolfram was apparently trying his hardest not to burst but seemed to fail. His hands were trembling while trying to keep calm. Cheri nodded in enthusiasms.

'He is going to explode for the second time today…' Conrad thought.

After a moment of stretched silence…

"Even if you're my mother, how can you ignore my existence as Yuuri's fiancé? I can't forgive it! I won't have Mother to celebrate Christmas with Yuuri. I won't allow it! The one who he proposed to is M-E, ME! Mother, you know perfectly well about that, don't you??"

"Of course I did see him proposing to you but this is Christmas, a different story from that one. Yuuri is so cute. I want to spend this time with him."

"NO way, not only Wolfram wants heika, now Cheri too? It should be me, Gunter. Heika…" As if his mother wasn't enough, here was another Gunter who wanted to claim his fiancé.

"You're the first to be out of the list!" Wolfram shouted furiously at Gunter.

"Now, wait. Can you three please calm down?" Conrad laughed as he saw them fighting over Yuuri.

"First of all, do you know what Christmas is? What's the true meaning of celebrating Christmas?" Conrad took the momentary silence that he gained to continue.

"I don't know." Cheri looked innocently at her son.

"Actually, I don't." Gunter said

"I don't care about that." Wolfram turned his head away. 'As I expected,' thought Conrad. He shook his head as a sign of defeat and laughed.

"Well, listen here. The true meaning of celebrating Christmas in Earth, where heika comes from is a day to celebrate the birth of their god, Jesus Christ."

"Christ?" Cheri cut in before Conrad could finish his explanation.

"Gunter von Christ??" Wolfram exclaimed and they all turned to Gunter.

"Hai? (Yes?) Me?? They are celebrating my birthday?" Gunter looked as if he would faint.

"Like what I said, it is Jesus Christ, not Gunter von Christ." Conrad laughed inwardly. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Yes, yes. It's impossible that they are referring to me."

"Humph!"

"According to the Earth calendar, the day's supposed to fall around this time. So, where is heika now?" Putting a finger on her lips, Cheri asked. 'Oh no…'

Wolfram was stunned for a while. The slow realization sank into his mind. His eyes widened in silent shock.

"What?! Conrad! You didn't mean that that cheater is going back to spend the time with his 'special someone' in Earth, did you?" 'Well…'

"Heika is not here?" His mother asked in disappointment. Wolfram continued to stare at his brother.

"No, Wolfram. Of course not. He was going back because he needs to spend the night with his family." 'That is the truth…'

"How would you know that he's not lying to you?" His hands were trembling again from real anger. He swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Wolfram."

"I can't believe it!" Wolfram shouted. He knew he shouldn't have overreacted. He was acting like a spoilt brat all over again. Curse this on his affections for his fiancé that were beyond words. He just couldn't bear the idea of Yuuri cheating on him. He blinked back his tears to restrain himself from further outburst. He spun around; ignoring the looks he was receiving from the others, and strode back into the castle.

"Wolfie…"

"Did we overdo it…?" Gunter asked after the prince disappeared through the door.

Conrad sighed. A splash was heard from beside them, followed by coughs. They averted their attentions towards the water fountain to find the soaking Maou inside. Gunter hurriedly rushed over and helped Yuuri to climb out of it.

"Hi, Cheri-sama, you're back?"

"Yes, Heika. Just for awhile though."

"Lucky, I bought something for you too."

"Yuuri!!" The door of the castle was pushed open.

Still coughing, he straightened up and turned towards the voice. It was his daughter. He smiled and embraced Greta who ran straight into his hands. After that, he handed his Christmas gifts to them. Greta was cheering, Gunter nearly fainted with enjoyment, Cheri exclaimed while Conrad only smiled. There were two more gifts left, Gwendal and another one… Yuuri's eyes surveyed around in anticipation. Disappointment welled up inside him when he did not find what he wanted. He turned towards his godfather and asked.

"Where's Wolfram?"

"Un…" Conrad hesitated. Surprisingly, he saw both Cheri and Gunter looked away at the same time.

"What?" he demanded.

"Christmas, Wolfram knows about it. He knows where you went and why… but he refuses to believe my words. He's really angry about it." Yuuri paled at the words.

"That idiot. Where's he now?"

"We don't know. He just went inside." Conrad answered again. Yuuri shook his head in frustration and disbelief. He raised his wrist to look at his watch. Anger hit him again. If it was not because of Shori who held him back, he would have been back here even earlier. He pushed Gwendal's gift into Conrad's hand.

"Please hand this to Gwendal. Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I can't stay for you all.' He bent down again to hug Greta when his daughter was showing every signs of disapproval.

"Sorry, Greta… Time's running out. I need to find the brat." He stood up and smiled at them.

Without wasting another second, he turned and ran past them into the castle, leaving them all in confused state. Silence fell over them before Gunter broke it.

"Eh??" That seemed to bring everyone back.

"That means… he chooses..." Cheri said.

"Yes…" Conrad finished for them.

XxxxX

Wolfram found himself wandering back to their chamber. Heaving out a sigh, he flung the door open and walked in towards their big four-poster bed. He plunged himself down and fell back into it. His whole body arched. He closed his eyes to let his thought drifted off. He was always the one running after Yuuri. Like a puppy… He snorted.

He was truly tired. It had been years since they were officially engaged but the wimp never did anything to prove his love for him. It was tiring to run after him all the time, trying his upmost to get Yuuri's attention. He was tired of chasing around Yuuri, tired of preventing him cheating on him, tired of… His eyes shot open as suddenly as a lightning that flashed through the sky.

'Am I tired of loving him?'

Letting out a frustrated groan, he turned his head and buried it into the pillow. A good nap would calm him down.

XxxxX

Gingerly, Yuuri gave the door a push and was relieved. The blond was there, lying in their bed. His breathing sounded calm and he wondered if his fiancé was sleeping or not. He tentatively closed the door behind him and crossed the room. His lips curled up into a smile as he saw the blond's sideway shoulder that was rising up and down peacefully. He confirmed his theory, Wolfram was indeed sleeping. Yuuri put down the gift beside the cabinet before he plopped down beside the figure with care, not wanting to alert him and studied his fiancé. His hand reached out to caress the angelic face. They withdrew almost immediately when Wolfram stirred from his slumber. But the prince was still dead asleep. Yuuri's reached out again towards the face, this time, twirling the blond's smooth hair. It felt good to his touch. His black onyx locked onto inviting lips that was slightly moist and seemed to glister in the dark.

Smiling in satisfaction, he leaned in towards the pink lips. His heart was thumping irregularly against his ribs. Yuuri inched closer. The eyelids fluttered a little and suddenly emerald eyes were blinking back into his. A rough shove was issued towards him. Caught by shock, Yuuri fell down onto the ground and felt his buttock hit the solid painfully.

"Yuuri," Wolfram panted and sat bolt upright, looking down at the king who was rubbing his back.

"That hurts." Yuuri grunted.

"W--What are you doing just now?" Wolfram stuttered, heat burning up in his cheek. Yuuri flushed too at the question. He awkwardly pulled himself up and sat beside the blond.

"Christmas…" Yuuri started, still avoiding the eye contact.

"Sorry?"

"Christmas is not over yet." Yuuri continued and stared down at his watch, which was showing the time half past eleven.

"Christmas… Oh… so…?" Wolfram said, still not understanding it.

"Conrad told you about it, right? It's an event for us to spend time with people we loved."

"Yes." Wolfram turned. Yeah, he was tired of shouting. Yuuri recoiled at the strange behavior of his fiancé.

"Un… You're not mad? Conrad was saying that you are…"

"I'm not, Yuuri. Just get out of here and let me sleep." Wolfram snapped. He pulled up the bedcover over his chest to prove that he meant his words. He lowered himself, ready to fall into his bed again.

"No, wait." Yuuri urged, holding onto his shoulder.

"What's it, wimp?" Wolfram said impatiently.

"I love my family. That's why I must go back just now."

"Yes, I understand. Will you just let me…?" Wolfram tugged at the cover but was stopped by Yuuri's hands. He cut across him abruptly.

"I tried to rush back in time for you."

Time stopped. Wolfram heard his heartbeat in his ear. Trying to put two and two together, tears sprang into his eyes. He blinked several times at the double black, refusing to believe the truth. Yuuri smiled back at him and nodded reassuringly.

"You mean…?" Wolfram asked. Not until he heard for himself from Yuuri, he would choose not to believe the fantasy.

"My special someone included you." Wolfram frowned at that. This sentence has hidden meaning.

"I should assume that I'm not the only one?"

"My family,"

Wolfram opened his mouth again but was silenced instantly by the king's fingers that were placed on his lips.

"Only my family." That sounded a bit better… Way better… but…

"I don't understand," He couldn't be sure yet.

"Idiot, it means that I want to spend the remaining Christmas with you and only you." Yuuri said softly and circled his waist around Wolfram's torso. He stiffened as Yuuri pulled him back into sitting position.

"Yuuri…" His fiancé hushed him to silence again.

'Something strange is going on…' He still would not believe it. But nothing was more convincing than Yuuri's lips that were now brushing feverishly against his own. He closed his eyes and kissed back.

'This is… real.'

The sunlight bathed through the window, falling onto the gift that was wrapped carefully in its cover. Inside it, personally chosen by Yuuri, was a diamond embedded engagement ring…

XxxxX

**A/N**

**How's it? It's not beta-readed… so I apologize for all the mistakes that I made. First part of the conversation where Wolfram complained about Yuuri's name was extracted from my other short story which I deleted few hours ago. I got this idea from the original KKM drama CD. So, the second part where Conrad explained about Christmas event was not my idea too. But the last part is definitely mine. Grin. **


End file.
